1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven zoom lens camera. More precisely, it relates to a zooming speed control apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A known motor driven zoom lens camera has zoom switches including a telephoto switch for increasing the focal length and a wide angle switch for decreasing the focal length. When one of the zoom switches is actuated (turned ON), a drive motor is rotated in the forward or reverse directions to effect a zooming operation in the telephoto direction or the wide angle direction, respectively. In a conventional zoom lens camera, the zooming speed in the telephoto or wide angle directions is constant.
In a recent zoom lens camera, when a main switch is turned ON or OFF, a zoom taking lens is moved between a photographing position in which a picture can be taken and a retracted position in which the zoom taking lens is retracted, respectively. It is known to provide a zoom lens which is operable, in accordance with the operation of the main switch, at a speed higher than the speed at which the lens is driven in a normal zooming operation. However, even in a known zoom lens camera in which a higher speed of the zoom taking lens is effected when the main switch is turned ON or OFF, accelerated movement is not available during the normal zooming operation.